The Mushroom under the sink
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: A very insane and stupid story my brother and I came up with, too much info to make a summary. You just have to read and find out for yourself.


This is a crazy stupid thing I came up with. I asked my ototo Durandel if he wanted to help and he said yes. We each wrote one sentence at a time and wellthis is sadly what we came out with. So sit back and enjoy. (This is not supposed to make sense so don't be flaming me)  


The mushroom under the sink  
Written by O.M.W.O.S and Durandel (my little brother)  
Rated G for silliness and stupidity  
Spoilers, you've kidding right  
Don't own a thing, except for Durandel  
  


  
One day Jack found himself lost in the forest. He found himself dazed and confused. He couldn't remember what he for breakfast. He sat up looked around and fell from exhaustion. His stomach growled and his butt hurt from falling. So he crawled on the ground looking for something to eat. Soon he came across a caterpillar who was drinking green tea from a hallowed out mushroom he found under the sink.   
The caterpillar spoke and said Eat me if u like but u wont get my surprise.  
What kind of a surprise?, Jack asked sitting up, Is it candy?  
the caterpillar said.  
Is it money?  
  
Is it a blood thirsty vampire cat bent on taking over the world by singing show tunes and giving poisoned treats to dogs?  
  
Are show tunes involved in any way?, Jack asked.  
the caterpillar said.  
  
I'll give you a hint, it's black and white all over, hehe.  
Is it a zebra?  
  
Is it a newspaper?  
  
Enough of your foolish games, I grow weary of this, Jack said standing and reaching for his katana.  
Ok, ok, don't eat me, I'll show u what it is.  
I'm waiting, Jack said relaxing his hold on the hilt of his sword.  
The caterpillar popped his head off and reached inside and pulled out abut then Jack was to hungry and too impatient to see what is was so he grabbed the caterpillar and munched it down.  
Mmm, finger licken good but I'm still hungry, with that Jack stood to his feet and wandered further into the forest.  
He walked and walked, it seemed like he walked forever. And then for the heck of it, he walked some more. Until he came upon a rainbow with a pot of gold underneath it.  
Yeah money,' he thought but as he bent down to pick his treasure up a little leprechaun named Bob popped out of nowhere. Bob seemed very ravenous at the point of seeing his gold grabbed by a stranger.  
Oh, big word Durandel, I didn't know you knew that.  
I did now pay attention to the story or I'm leaving.  
Hey I paid you 54 cents to help me write this, you ungrateful child.  
It was all in pennies.  
So, I still paid you.  
With 54 pennies.  
That's all I had, I'm broke, you know that, college sucks everything from my wallet.  
You seem to have enough money to buy Animerica every month.  
Well, darn back to the story then, Hey you that's mine, get your filthy hands off my gold, Bob yelled angrily. All of a sudden Bob the leprechaun lunged at Jack and sunk his rabid teeth into him.  
Jack screamed like a girl and ran in circles trying to get Bob to let go. Jack all of a sudden got an idea and took pepper from a pouch he had and flung it in his eyes.  
Typo Durandel.  
Oh crud.  
No don't change it, I love it, the leprechaun thought he was an idiot and let go, You're a idiot, he said I'm leaving and you can keep the goldyou idiot. Jack was so surprised he fell backwards over the pot of gold and fell into the Rainbow, instantly transporting him to the other side. Dusting the dirt from his clothing he stood and was met with brown eyes, the eyes that belonged to none other then Durandel, the king of purple and red stripped boxers-and-briefs land.  
Ho hum who goes there, he said.  
It is I Samurai Jackand who are you.  
I am king Durandel of purple and red stripped boxers-and-briefs land, why are u here and where's my leprechaun?  
  
The one on the other side of the Rainbow!  
Oh him, well um I don't know.  
The kind was enraged that he wouldn't answer him, he grabbed a wooden spoon and through it at Jack who couldn't dodge it. WHAM, the spoon hit Jack square in the forehead, rendering him unconscious.  
Jack snorted and woke up with a toaster beside him in the bath, What the, he said looking around, all he saw was a hollowed out mushroom he found under the sink beside him.  
Was that a dream,' he thought.  
Mmm, I wouldn't say that, the little caterpillar said.  
  


THE END  
or is it  
  


DURANDEL: That was stupid.  
  
O.M.W.O.S: I know but it was fun.  
  
DURANDEL: You made me the king of underwear.  
  
O.M.W.O.S: I know but it was fun, don't forget to review everyone.  
  
DURANDEL: Who are u talking to.  
  
O.M.W.O.S: The readers of course.  
  
DURANDEL: ç_Ç  
  
O.M.W.O.S: What kind of face is that.  
  
DURANDEL: A surprise looking face, I don't know.  
  
O..M.W.O.S: o_O  
  
DURANDEL: That's the one. o_O  
  
O..M.W.O.S: o_O  
  
DURANDEL: o_O  
  
O..M.W.O.S: o_O  
  
DURANDEL: o_O  
  
O.M.W.O.S: Stop it, you're scaring the readers.  
  
DURANDEL: I think they already left.  
  
O.M.W.O.S: Oh, in that case let's go get some ice cream, my treat.  
  
DURANDEL: Yea!!!  
  
O.M.W.O.S: Hey little brother.  
  
DURANDEL: Yeah.  
  
O.M.W.O.S: Can I borrow a five ^_^;  
  
DURANDEL: x_x  
  
  
  


  



End file.
